A Proud Thief
by Puppybaddog
Summary: A tale on how a little thief found himself a family...complete
1. Chapter 1

A Proud Thief/Puppybaddog

Summary: A tale on how a little thief found himself a family.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

Jean-Luc grumbled as he left one of the numerous meetings he had that day. Deciding to walk since every cab he hailed refused to stop, he was dead tired and just wanted to go home, enjoy a nice glass of wine while reading a book or something, but nooooo. Nothing was going right today, first for some stupid reason the car wouldn't start, then he stepped in dog shit, when he was getting coffee this morning some little red haired kid bumped in his leg spilling it all over the front of his suit and trench coat he was starting to get a migraine, and to make things worse it was starting to rain, "Ah...merde!" he groaned.

Quickly ducking in a nearby café, Jean-Luc shook off the water from his coat and sat down at a table, hopping it would stop raining soon. Giving his order to a waitress he leaned back in his chair and watched the rain, which was now pouring on the streets. Jean-Luc sighed as he took out his cell phone and called Henri his son, no answer. Jean-Luc chuckled, "Of course." He snorted looking back outside it was starting to get dark, Jean-Luc stood up and was about to pay for his coffee and realized that his wallet was gone. "What da hell?" checking his pockets, the vision of a little red haired kid popped in his head. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled thank god he knew the owner of the café, who started off a tab for him with a small chuckle.

Stepping outside Jean-Luc actually grinned the king of thieves actually had his pocket picked by some little kid, stretching his neck and back he smirked. "Must be gettin' old." He mumbled to himself shaking his head.

Jean-Luc was about to call a cab when he noticed movement to his right and what sounded like a muffled scream, following the noise he entered an alley, and saw four men advancing on someone, quietly Jean-Luc got closer to them listening to their little conversation. "Alright hand them over ya little brat."

"Don' know what ya talking bout." The boy growled holding his ground.

"My wallet and my watch, hand them over now ya little shit."

The little red haired boy couldn't be more than six years old, looking desperately for a way out the boy found himself cornered. As the man grabbed the boy's shirt and threw him to the ground kicking him, kneeling down he searched the kid but unfortunately only found one wallet on him, which wasn't his. "What'ya do with my stuff?" he growled.

"Told ya...I don' know...what ya...talking 'bout." The boy coughed gasping for breath as his arm went to his chest at the small amount of pain he felt and began shivering from being soaking wet.

"Ya lying little punk." The man seethed as he reached in his back pocket and took out a knife.

"Maurice what ya doing?" One of his friends asked when he saw the knife.

"I'm gonna teach dis little bastard a lesson." He laughed.

The boy lifted his head and gasped in fear seeing the knife and slowly pushed himself backwards until he hit a wall.

"I don know Maurice ya really gonna hurt some kid, he didn't even take ya stuff just some guy's wallet." He tried to make his friend change his mind picking up the wallet he read the ID. "Jean-Luc LeBeau...man this guy must be loaded, look at all the cash." Maurice stood up grabbed the wallet and whistled. Seeing his chance the boy slowly stood and tried to make a run for it, but Maurice grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him to the ground and started to hit and kick the boy.

Deciding he couldn't let this go on, Jean-Luc came out from his hiding place, "HEY, ya boys gonna be in big trouble if ya don't stop hurtin da petite."

Maurice stood up laughing. "Oh really and who's gonna stop us, why do ya care anyway he just some brat mutie?"

"I be the owner of da wallet the boy had...and I do care..." Jean-Luc answered crossing his arms to his chest.

"Really, well now if ya hadn't noticed ya be outnumbered four to one."

Jean-Luc smirked, "Your point being?"

Maurice and his friends all looked at each other and laughed, Maurice held out his knife and lunged at the man, Jean-Luc saw this coming grabbed the knife and broke Maurice's arm flipping him over, and throwing the knife in a nearby dumpster Jean-Luc looked to the three men still standing they all held up their hands and backed up to the wall. Jean-Luc sighed and stepped aside and watched them quickly pick up the injured Maurice and leave the alley, bending down Jean-Luc picked up his wallet, and approached the red haired boy who looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Ya alright petite?" Jean-Luc asked as he kneeled down to the boy's level, the boy cringed and tried to sit up with a lot of difficulty. "Non non, don't move boy, you badly hurt I'll take ya to a hospital." Jean-Luc tried to pick the boy up.

"Non, don' touch me..." he cried "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I took yo wallet."

"It's alright petite, I'm not gonna hurt ya, calm down, where's ya mère and ya père?" Jean-Luc helped the boy lean against the wall quietly looking him over.

"Don got any." The boy coughed in his hand and gasped beginning to panic when he saw blood.

Jean-Luc tried to calm the boy, "Shhhh It's alright..." he answered taking out his cell phone to call an ambulance. Hearing a noise up the alley Jean-Luc looked up seeing a few people passing by, "Ya gonna be okay..." he continued then looked down at the boy, his eyes went wide as the boy was gone, looking around he spotted a small crawling space in the wall. "Merde..." he growled, the boy was hurt badly he couldn't just leave him to die out alone in the streets and in the freezing rain none the less.

Now totally determined to find the redhead, Jean-Luc took a few steps back and ran towards the wall quickly climbing it, gracefully landing on the other side, Jean-Luc looked around cursing at the rain as it continued to pour down. Walking for a few moments, he heard something crashing nearby, running into an abandoned building he kept quiet hoping to hear the sound again, after a few moments he heard a rough cough then a thump, rushing up the rickety stairs to the third floor, Jean-Luc spied in the rooms, and saw the little redheaded boy trying to crawl to an old mattress. "Mon dieu..." he whispered.

The boy quickly turned and cried out cradling his left arm trying to hide as best he could, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Jean-Luc's heart was about to break at the sight, as he slowly entered the room and kneeled in front of the boy, "Non, non I ain't gonna hurt ya petite, I swear please...I just wanna help ya..."

"Non...don want ya help, don wanna pay...please go away..." he cried.

"Pay?...I don want anything..." Jean-Luc shrugged off his coat, "I ain't gonna hurt ya I swear..." he whispered covering the boy with the coat, The boy started coughing again, blood trickled down his chin, "I need ta get ya to a hospital petite ya sick...I swear ta god I ain't gonna hurt ya please just let me help ya...I don' want ya ta die..." he whispered laying a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "Petite?" Jean-Luc gently lifted the boy's head, he had passed out, frowning as he checked the boy's pulse, it was extremely slow. "Ah merde..." he growled as he took out his cell and called the ambulance, carefully picking up the boy Jean-Luc cradled him to his chest as he carried him down the stairs and out of the abandoned building, waiting for the ambulance.

After about fifteen minutes it arrived and they were on their way to the hospital. After waiting almost an hour in pediatrics, Jean-Luc was beginning to get impatient; he had called Henri to tell the Guild physician to meet him here.

"Jean-Luc, pediatrics? What ya don't trust me ta be ya doctor no more?" Alexandre, the guild physician asked an amused grin plastered on his face.

"I found a boy in the alley I want him ta be put in ya care."

"Okay…May I ask why would ya want ta do that?" Alex asked curiously crossing his arms.

Jean-Luc grinned "Cause he don' got no one…and the petite was actually able ta pick my pocket."

Alex stared at him in awe...then burst out laughing.

After like three minutes Jean-Luc sighed and looked up the hall then asked, "Are you done laughing?"

"Aheh...yeah," he answered wiping away a tear from his eye. "Wait here, I'll see what I can do." He snickered, Jean-Luc rolled his eyes as he heard Alexandre chuckle. "Stole his wallet...ahehehe."

After about twenty minutes Alex came back "Alright he was badly beaten up he has two bruised ribs one cracked, his left arm is broken and his wrist is fractured, he's also a very sick boy, was malnourished and dehydrated he's stable for now."

"Can he be moved?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well the hospital would like ta keep him overnight for observation, and I kinda agree but I can get them to release him in your care in da morning, hopefully he'll be better by then."

"Do it." The Thieves Guild leader ordered.

XxXxX

An hour later Alexandre led Jean-Luc in the boy's room, Jean-Luc frowned as the boy squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered in his sleep, "He looks like he in pain..." he whispered as he went to his side laying a hand on a bruised cheek.

Alexandre looked at the boy's chart then at his watch. "He'll get his painkillers in another two hours..." Alex looked at his leader closely, "Ya wanna stay with him da night I can arrange it..." Jean-Luc nodded "Be right back..." Jean-Luc sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair, leaning his arms on the bed resting his chin on them watching as the boy had trouble breathing.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. Jean-Luc gave him a small smile, "Ey petite...how ya feeling?" he asked the boy slowly blinked, then looked at his surroundings his eyes went wide when he noticed where he was, panicking he tried desperately to get off the bed, "Whoa whoa whoa…Shhhh, ya alright petite..." Jean-Luc gently grasped the boy's head looking at his eyes.

"Ey remember when I said, I ain't gonna hurt ya...I meant that an dat also mean I ain't gonna let anyone else hurt ya alright...shhhh calm down, ya safe with me..." The boy started crying softly he was so scared, being in pain and stuck in a hospital bed with all those annoying doctors with their big needles. Jean-Luc carefully lifted him up by the shoulders and sat on the bed, leaning the boy against him his arm around his shoulder and patting his arm in a calming gesture. Oddly enough the redhead actually did feel safe with the man as he whimpered and breathed heavily. "Shhhh ya safe with me...no ones gonna hurt ya..." he kept repeating, until the boy fell asleep. Alexandre entered the room and looked at the sight in confusion, "He panicked..." Jean-Luc whispered.

XxXxX

That morning Alexandre was talking to the boy's doctor, while Jean-Luc stayed with the red head, he had called home earlier to inform Mattie of there soon to be guest, as the boy was being prepared to be moved. It took them half an hour until they arrived at the LeBeau home. The boy was still unconscious in Jean-Luc's arms.

Carefully getting out of the car Jean-Luc was greeted by Mattie, "My god Jean he's just a baby...now you get that boy inside this instant." She ordered, as she said that the boy moaned in his sleep. "Poor chile, what is wrong wit that hospital dis chile is filthy. Now you take him upstairs while I run him a bath."

Jean-Luc chuckled at how protective the woman quickly became as he carried the boy to the bathroom, and carefully stripped him of the pajamas the hospital had put on him, as Mattie checked the water temperature. Jean-Luc carefully washed off the dirt and grime from the boy's body mindful of his injuries.

After being washed, dried and dressed in warm clothes Jean-Luc tucked him in the bed that Mattie had prepared and sat in the reclining chair in the room, watching as the boy took slow deep breaths.

"Jean, Alexandre told me ya stayed with dis child all night, go get some sleep I'll watch him..."

"I will Tante I just want ta stay with him for a little while..." Jean-Luc looked up.

Mattie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Alright but when I come back in here I want ya gone, dat understood?" Jean-Luc chuckled and nodded as he watched her leave the room.

XxXxX

Henri entered the house in a hurry. "Père!" he yelled out. Mattie came out of the kitchen.

"Hush chile, what's de matter with you?" Mattie scolded.

"Sorry Tante, where's père and why de hell did he want Alexandre ta meet him at da hospital?"

"He's upstairs in da guest room, and ya keep quiet we have a guest up there ya hear?"

"Oui Tante...merci." Henri made his way up the steps and slowly opened the door. "Père?" he whispered.

Jean-Luc turned to his son and motioned for him to stay quiet. Getting up Jean-Luc checked the boy who was shivering a little, after putting another blanket on him and making sure that he was comfortable Jean-Luc then left the room to talk to his son.

"Who's that?" Henri asked. "And why d'ya want Alexandre..."

Jean-Luc yawned as he quickly cut him off, "I wanted Alexandre to get the hospital to release that young boy into my care, he has no family so he says and he was badly injured..."

"So why bring him here?"

"Because the petite actually tried ta pick my pocket...and he succeeded."

Henri looked at him quite surprised, "Were ya sick?" Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head. "Ya sure ya know what you're doing?"

"Trust ya père fils." Jean-Luc answered with a grin, and entered the boy's room. He didn't want him to freak out when he woke up in a strange place.

XxXxX

When the boy woke up seven hours later he immediately felt out of place, first of all he felt like throwing up, second he was in a warm bed with clean blankets and third he listened, the room was extremely quiet which meant he wasn't in a hospital...no doctors, which also meant no needles. Slowly opening his eyes the red head gasped when he saw a woman smiling at him on the rocking chair beside the bed. "Well good mornin' chile, how ya feeling today?" she asked him sweetly.

"Where am I?" he asked fear could be seen in his eyes. Mattie quickly got up to stop him from moving too much but he was already sitting up and put weight on his left wrist. His eyes widened at the amount of pain he felt. "Owwwww..." he cried tears in his eyes.

"Shhhhh it's alright chile you're safe here, here drink this." She ordered giving him a small white pill and a glass of water. "It will stop the pain..." The boy obeys without any argument, "There now you'll feel better in a few minutes..." She sat down next to the boy and stroked his hair until he stopped whimpering. "Well now my name is Mattie ya can call me Tante, okay?" the boy nodded looking at her. "What's your name chile?"

The boy looked around the room, then back to Tante, "Don got one…" he whispered.

Tante looked at him a bit surprised, "You don' well now let's fix dat…let's see…" she smiled and tilted his head up, "Rust colored hair…rosy cheeks…oh gorgeous eyes…" At that the boy frowned a bit confused but kept his mouth shut while Tante continued, "Now ya a shy little one and I'm very sure that you sometimes get yaself inta trouble but ya still a sweetie…Hmmmm…How about we call ya Remy…ya like dat?" she asked with a smile. The boy thought for a moment then nodded and leaned his head against the woman and closed his eyes, "Ya alright?" she asked as she gently rubbed his back.

Remy shook his head no, "Feel sick." He whispered.

Mattie continued to gently stroke his hair. "Alright now ya lay back down and rest I'll make ya something special...and don' ya worry, no one in dis house will hurt ya, okay?" Remy slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

Mattie smiled and tucked the boy in, making sure he was comfortable she quietly left the room and went downstairs. Where she met Jean-Luc in the kitchen eating breakfast, lifting his head he asked. "How's the petite?"

"Feeling a bit sick...and a little scared but not a lot...he's a sweet boy…name's Remy…" she smiled.

"That he is...Remy hun?" he chuckled as he finished his coffee and stood bringing his plate to the sink.

"Mhmmm…if ya wanna see him go now I just gave him his medication he should pass out soon."

Jean-Luc slowly made his way upstairs, pausing for a moment he heard shuffling in the room smirking he stomped his feet on the steps then leaned against the door, waiting a few moments he gently knocked on the door and peeked into the room.

XxXxX

After Mattie left the room, Remy slowly got out of bed and looked around, wincing every time he took a breath he cradled his left arm that was in a splint. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he limped around the room, looking at the little knick-knacks on the shelves. Hearing footsteps Remy's eyes went wide as he looked to the door then made his way back to the bed as fast as his body would let him, he had just enough time to pull the covers over himself, when he heard a knock on the door.

Slowly opening the door Jean-Luc peeked in the room, "You awake petite?" he asked.

Remy peeked from under the covers, "Oui M'sieu..." he answered quietly. Eyeing the man who entered the room and turned on the light, Remy quickly hid his head under the covers crying out.

"What's da matter?" Jean-Luc asked now totally worried.

"Da light...hurts my eyes..." Remy whispered, he then heard a click when the light was quickly turned off, and another click as a small lamp was turned on.

"Alright it's off...I'm sorry I didn't know...ya all right?"

"Oui M'sieu..." Remy whispered as he peeked from under the covers again and looked around.

"Ya remember me?" Jean-Luc asked as he slowly sat in the recliner next to the bed so as not to frighten the boy.

"Oui M'sieu...ya da man I stole the wallet from...took me to da hospital..." Remy looked down in embarrassment as he had never been caught when he stole from others to try and survive on the streets, or ever let himself cry like he did when Jean-Luc was with him in the hospital room.

"Oui my name's Jean-Luc LeBeau, Tante tells me that yours is Remy...dat right?" he asked with a small smile as he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oui M'sieu...Ya gonna call da cops on me M'sieu?" Remy asked horrified.

"Why would I do dat?" Jean-Luc asked resting his chin on his fist and slowly rocking himself in the chair.

"Cause I stole from ya...please don' call da cops...dey only send me to da orphanage, dey do bad tings to ya dere...I-I'll just leave..." the boy pulled the covers away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down boy, I ain't calling da cops...I ain't sendin ya away, you got badly hurt remember?" Jean-Luc stretched out a hand to stop the boy and covered him with the blankets again.

"Why ya bein' nice ta me...ya know I be a mutie non?" he whispered.

"Yes I know ya be a mutant and dat don' matter ta me...in my eyes ya be a little boy livin' off da streets with no one ta take care of ya...that no way ta live petite, and since ya said ya don't got no one...you're gonna stay right here...now don't ya be scared no one in dis house is gonna hurt ya, I promise you dat..."

Remy looked around the room wondering what the catch was, then looked back to the man sitting on the chair, "Who else lives here?" he whispered.

Jean-Luc chuckled, " 'xcept for me there be Tante, ya already met her...and there be mon fils Henri..."

"Henri?" Remy yawned.

Jean-Luc grinned, "You'll meet 'im in a few days, right now ya look a bit tired, I'll let ya sleep alright?" he gently pushed the boy back down on the bed lifting the blanket up to his chin then leaned back in the chair rocking himself, waiting until the little redhead's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. He frowned when he had felt Remy shiver in fright as he tried to tuck him in. 'Mon dieu what happened ta ya petite?' he asked himself as he looked at him.

Satisfied that the boy was now sound asleep, Jean-Luc slowly, stood and headed downstairs to try and get some work done, seeing Mattie off as she left to do a few errands and get the boy a few things, Jean-Luc headed in his office leaving the French doors open.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later as Jean-Luc was still stuck doing paperwork his head snapped up when he heard a blood curdling scream, getting up he rushed upstairs to find the boy screaming and looking around him, obviously terrified, turning on the light Jean-Luc cursed as Remy screamed even louder. Reminding the man that the boy's eyes were sensitive to the light, turning off the light Jean-Luc rushed over to the bed and held the boy in his arms, Remy immediately started to fight back, "NOOOOOONNNNNN..." he screamed tears in his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's all right petite...it's Jean-Luc remember..." he rasped in the boy's ear trying desperately to calm the frantic child in his arms, "It's Jean-Luc..." he repeated.

Remy grasped the man's shirt his eyes wide searching the room, "Jean-L..."

He whispered trembling.

"That's right...shhh...ya safe with me...remember, no one gonna hurt ya when ya with me...shhhhh..." Jean-Luc whispered, sitting in the recliner and rocking the shivering boy in his arms, shivering himself as he held him tightly, "Mon dieu what happen to ya…" he breathed still rocking him careful of his injuries. "Ya safe..." he repeated rubbing his back.

Remy had whimpered for over an hour still shivering a bit, as he clutched to Jean-Luc. He had just fallen asleep in the thief's arms as he continued to rock him, about half an hour later the master thief tilted his head when he heard the door unlock from downstairs. Giving a small smile Jean-Luc sighed as he gently ran his hand up and down the boy's back, Remy's eyes fluttered open as he suddenly jolted awake, Jean-Luc looked at the boy with a smile.

"Well that was a long nap…Ya alright now?" Remy looked around then back at Jean-Luc and rubbed at his eyes with his right hand then nodded. "That's good..Tante's home ya wanna go say hi?" he asked, "She did promise ta make ya something special didn't she?" Remy slowly nodded, still feeling a bit groggy and was at the moment comfortable he again leaned his head on Jean-Luc's chest and closed his eyes refusing to let go of the man. "Ya haven't had anything ta eat yet...ya gotta be hungry petite...Trust me ya gonna love her cookin'..." Jean-Luc tried to coax the redhead.

"Anyone home?" they heard. Remy looked to the door, then back at Jean-Luc.

"Ya sure ya alright?" Jean-Luc asked gently lifting the six-year old and ran his thumb on the boy's tear streaked face.

"Oui..." Remy whimpered leaning his forehead on Jean-Luc's shoulder, he was still a bit frightened from the nightmare, he didn't care who held him at the moment he just didn't want to be alone. Jean-Luc rested the back of his hand on Remy's forehead, and sighed, "Ya got a fever..." he whispered. Slowly standing with the boy in his arms, and sitting him on his hip. Jean-Luc walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, creeping at the kitchen entrance.

Remy looked in the kitchen a bit curious, Jean-Luc chuckled "Watch dis Tante probably gonna scold me fo not feedin ya yet..." he whispered in Remy's ear as he slowly entered the kitchen with an innocent look plastered on his face.

Tante slowly turned when she heard footsteps then frowned at the apparent state the boy was in, "Jean-Luc LeBeau...don't ya dare tell me that chile hasn't eaten yet..." she scolded.

"See..." Jean-Luc whispered into Remy's ear making him smile. "Tante...please, ya really want this here boy ta eat MY cooking, thought we wanted him ta get better?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Good point..." she answered lifting her own eyebrow, and approaching the boy, "Ya hungry chile...how bout scrambled eggs...that sound alright with ya?" she asked caressing his cheek.

Remy nodded his head with a small smile, he liked this woman she was really nice which was a first for him since everyone he ever met would scold him or hit him they'd always seem extremely disgusted with the fact that the boy had red on black eyes, 'He be the spawn of da devil...' they'd all say, 'He's le Diable-Blanc…' Remy suddenly started to panic a little when he saw that Jean-Luc was going to put him down, seeing how scared the boy still was Jean-Luc sat at the table, with Remy on his lap, Mattie looked on a bit confused, Jean-Luc shook his head meaning I'll tell you later.

A few moments later Jean-Luc pulled a chair next to him and sat Remy on it when Tante put a plate of scrambled eggs and plain toast in front of the boy. While Remy slowly ate what he could stomach, Jean-Luc slowly stood to get a cup of coffee and noticed how Remy seemed to follow him throughout the room with his eyes, he whispered to Mattie that the boy had had a terrible nightmare which is why he seemed so scared.

After breakfast, and giving the boy his medication Remy yawned and leaned his head against the table, Mattie gently picked him up, Remy didn't protest as he snuggled up to her feeling safe in her presence. Mattie smiled as she carried the boy into the living room. Laying him down in the middle of the couch, Mattie covered him with a blanket and sat down beside him humming softly, as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Now you sleep sweet chile, I'll chase dose awful nightmares away..." she whispered.

XxXxX

A few days later Remy's eyes fluttered open as he slowly stretched and found himself alone in his room, yawning he slowly stood up and peeked out the door, now very curious he slowly made his way downstairs and entered the living room looking at all the books that adorned the shelves, with other various types of shiny objects Remy walked over to a shelf and picked up a book, looked through it when he didn't see any pictures he put it back in it's place. Jean-Luc came out of his study he desperately needed a coffee, noticing the boy was up he quickly stepped back to stay out of view and watched him with an amused smirk as he explored the room.

"Thought Jean-Luc said he had a kid, how come he don't got no books with pictures in it…or any toys around?" Remy mumbled to himself, as he walked to the other side of the room and picked up a few chess pieces examining them.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, then looked to the door as it slammed shut, Henri not paying attention to what he was doing as he read the mail and walked into the living room, hearing a gasp he looked up, noticing Remy he then smiled, "Ey petite..."

Remy quickly backed to the wall, desperately looking for a way out, Jean-Luc quickly entered the room, "It's alright Remy...dis be Henri mon fils..." Remy looked at Henri and frowned, Henri chuckled and waved at the boy.

"Not what ya expected hun?" Henri smirked and kneeled down, "Sorry if I scared ya Remy...I didn't know you were up...ya okay?"

Remy slid down the wall sitting on the floor staring at Henri tilting his head then gave a huge grin, "Nah who be scared of you..." Jean-Luc chuckled while Henri snorted.

Looking to his father, Henri grinned, "Are ya hearing dis père what a mouth...who be scared of you..." Henri repeated looking back to Remy in trying to get the boy to smile again, "Could have at least waited til I left da room..." he pouted. Remy chuckled softly then groaned resting his right arm on his chest.

Jean-Luc kneeled down beside the boy, "Ya alright Remy?" Remy took a few deep breaths, "Ya ribs bothering ya?" Remy slowly nodded, "Alright come on let's get ya medication neh, make da pain go away..." he whispered as he gently picked up the six-year-old and carried him into the kitchen. "Henri could ya call Alex to come check on Remy later...make sure he be healin' right." he asked.

After giving Remy his medication, Henri had led the boy to his room and found him a few of his old toys, "Alright let's see what we got…a couple cars, fire-truck, legos…" and started playing with him for a little while.

Alex had arrived not long after the call and checked the boy over, finding no problems.

That night Jean-Luc was in the living room glancing over a few books when he sensed movement behind him then grinned and turned, "Watcha doin' dere petite...getting yaself inta mischief?" he chuckled.

"Non..." Remy smirked as he slowly entered the room.

"Got tired playin' with Henri?"

"Non...I help him wash his car and sprayed him wit da hose...then he showed me how ta play cards...something called poker...just came ta see what you were doin'?"

"Is that so..." Jean-Luc chuckled as he sat down in a big chair.

"Watcha doin' anyway?" Remy asked curious eyeing the book it looked old and well worn.

"Well I was gonna read myself a story...this here book was Henri's favorite, as well as mine when I was yo age, ya wanna hear it?"

Remy smiled happily and walked up to Jean-Luc who helped him into his chair Remy made himself comfortable as he sat beside him, while Jean-Luc draped the blanket that was behind the chair on the boy. "Ya really gotta like reading with all these books ya got hun?"

"That I do...ya know how ta read?" Jean-Luc asked, Remy just shrugged, as he leaned against Jean-Luc, and looked at the book when he opened it.

"How come there ain't no pictures?" he asked.

"Well it's a really old book Remy and sometimes it's more fun to imagine what you read." Jean-Luc opened the book to the first chapter.

"What's dis book about anyway, it ain't something boring like girls kissin' boys is it?" Remy asked with a disgusted look.

Jean-Luc laughed, "Non...dere be witches, and goblins and such..." he chuckled and started reading the boy a few fairy tales.

XxXxX

A few weeks later Remy sighed as he slowly made his way downstairs, holding onto the railing he shyly walked into the kitchen, "Well hello Remy how ya feelin' mon ange?" Tante asked gently grasping his cheeks, and kissing his forehead.

Remy smiled "Alright Tante...watcha doin'?" he asked curiously.

"Well I just finished cookin' supper..." she answered pulling back a chair and guiding him to it, giving him a snack before supper was actually served in a few hours, "...ya wanna help me with dessert?" she asked, and smiled when Remy's eyes light up with excitement. Pulling up a chair to the counter Remy helped Tante to crack a few eggs putting them in a bowl, and pouring, milk, sugar and such, sneaking a few chocolate chip pieces in his mouth when she wasn't looking.

Mattie smiled as she notice the small thief snatching the sweet chocolate morsels but said nothing he was a child after all and deserved a treat on numerous occasions, a thought suddenly hit her head, perhaps the boy had never been spoiled before well that would soon change.

Remy sat on the floor in front of the stove watching as the cookies he helped make where slowly melting. Tante smiled as she watched how Remy's little tongue licked his lips he could hardly wait to sink his teeth in the little morsels.

After eating a few cookies Remy roamed around the house, he couldn't believe it these people actually wanted him to stay with them, they were extremely nice and never gave him a harsh word or yelled if he did something wrong they would frown a bit but they never laid a hand to hurt him, although he liked it here and the LeBeau's always seemed to make him feel safe. Remy still felt ill at ease these people may seem nice especially Tante but so were some of the others...Remy's heart sank as well as his hopes when he kept thinking of the terrible price he had to pay later for staying with them. Which is why he mostly always kept out of sight and always helped if he could when asked, he hardly ever spoke unless spoken too, Remy was so deep in thought he hadn't notice the figure behind him.

"Remy..." Jean-Luc called again then jumped when Remy gasped and snapped his head up looking around, "Ya okay petite?" Jean-Luc asked, putting his things away.

Remy took a few deep breaths and plastered a grin on his face, "Oui M'sieu LeBeau..." he answered looking up.

Jean-Luc sighed inwardly, 'Still don trust me...still won't talk...' "C'mon let's take a walk eh?" Jean-Luc smiled stretching out his hand, Remy slowly took it and followed the man outside, walking to a nearby park in silence, Jean-Luc led the boy to the swings and sat him on one of them, "What's botherin' ya petite?" he asked as he gently pushed him forward.

"Nothin..." Remy looked up, smiled then bowed his head starring at his feet as if they were made of gold.

"Ahun...who ya think ya talkin' to...dat little grin of yours might work on Tante but ya ain't foolin me petite..." Jean-Luc chuckled.

Remy smirked, he knew he couldn't fool this man. "But nothin's botherin' me...honest..." he quipped kicking his legs.

Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow, knowing he was lying through his teeth "Alright...alright..." Jean-Luc pretended to be defeated and continued to swing the boy. Remy smiled as he swung his legs back and forth enjoying the feel of the wind as it caressed his face. "Ya know Remy ya can talk ta me 'bout anything..." Jean-Luc tried, as he continued to swing the boy.

Remy looked up about to ask something but quickly stopped himself, then took a deep breath, Remy looked at him again a bit uncertain, Jean-Luc gave him a small smile, "Still don' know what ya want?" Remy spoke up and frowned Jean-Luc looked at him confused, seeing this Remy explained, "Everything has it's price..." he whispered.

Jean-Luc frowned a bit surprised at what the boy had said then suddenly realized what he meant. 'Mon dieu...don't tell me some sick bastard...' Jean-Luc refused to finish that thought, and tried desperately to calm himself, as he knelt in front of Remy stopping the swing and locking eyes with the boy. "Remy listen ta me...I don't know what ya keep thinking about in that little head of yours, I don't want nothing from ya...I want ta take care of ya...understand?" Jean-Luc looked at the boy's onyx colored eyes. Remy didn't seem to believe him Jean-Luc specified "Alright then ya wanna know my price?" Remy flinched he knew it. "I want ya ta smile..." Remy frowned looking at him confused, "...not enough alright I also want ya ta run...ta play...I want ya ta do what every boy yo age does, I want ya ta climb trees...ta swim...ta go ta school...ta be happy...How's dat sound?"

"Dat not what I meant m'sieu..." Remy whimpered, knowing what the man wanted was too good to be true.

"Non I know what ya meant, I would nevah touch ya like that and anyone who even tries they'll wish they hadn't after I'm done with them...what I told ya is what I want, I don't want ya ta be scared anymore petite, you have a home wit us, you always will..." Jean-Luc held out his hands, trying desperately to hold back his tears. Thought Jean-Luc's tears didn't fall Remy's did, as he leaned forward resting his head on the man's shoulder the one man who seemed to care for him, Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around the boy's frame still careful of his injuries and picked him up rocking back and forth holding him tightly. "Oh you a good boy..." Jean-Luc whispered as he patted Remy's back, then leaned back to look at Remy, "Ya alright?"

Remy sniffed brushing his hand at his eyes, trying to hide his tears, "Oui..." he whispered back.

Jean-Luc smirked, "Let's go back home eh...Tante gonna start screamin' if we late for supper..." at that Remy laughed softly, as he leaned his head on Jean-Luc's shoulder.

That night after supper the LeBeau clan sat quietly in the living room chatting and enjoying each other's company, Remy laid down beside Jean-Luc who was drinking a glass of wine on the couch, thanks to the medication Remy was on he was already fast asleep.

"Ya alright Jean?" Mattie asked as she rocked herself in her chair.

Jean-Luc looked down at the little redhead sleeping beside him, "Me and Remy had ourselves a little talk earlier..." he whispered, as he pulled the blanket up to cover Remy's shoulders.

"Oh yeah..." Henri asked quirking an eyebrow. "What he talk about, how much mischief he gonna do when he get better, or how much money he gonna win playin poker, he getting better ya know." Henri grinned. Jean-Luc sighed then frowned as he thought of what the boy must have gone through, "Père?" Henri leaned forward in his seat.

"Apparently da petite been through a lot on da streets..." Jean-Luc looked up locking eyes with his son, "Wanted to know what my price was..."

Henri frowned as his mind registered his father's words as realization struck he immediately had rage written on his face, "WHAT, ya mean some piece of crap human being tried ta..."

"Shhh, what is the matter wit you, ya blind da boy be sleepin calm down..." Mattie scolded.

As Jean-Luc repeated their little talk in the park, Mattie had a scowl on her face, "Mon dieu..." she whispered. "Non...dat boy is not leavin dis house alone again..." she shook her head.

"No way père…we can' just..." Henri stood up starting to protest, but his father cut him off.

Jean-Luc smiled, "I quite agree...which is why I had a talk with da lawyers this morning...he drawin up adoption papers..." he answered, as he gently brushed the hair out of Remy's eyes, feeling the movement Remy yawned as he groggily woke up looking around at the smiling faces.

"Really?" Henri asked and smirked when his father nodded his head, Henri then looked to a yawning Remy, "Heh well that was a short nap...petit frère..." He chuckled.

Remy frowned as he looked to Henri, "Frère?" he asked as he slowly sat up with Jean-Luc's help and leaned against the eldest LeBeau, then looked up, "What he talkin' 'bout?"

"Well Remy how would ya like ta be a part of this here family?" Jean-Luc asked.

"What..." Remy asked as he slowly interpreted the man's words, "Really?"

"Yes really...you my boy are a very good tief ya know dat...not only did ya steal my wallet ya managed ta steal our hearts as well..." Jean-Luc paused for a moment, "Would ya let me be ya père Remy?"

Remy couldn't believe it as he stared at Jean-Luc tears were brimming his eyes, "Dis a joke right?" he whimpered.

Jean-Luc quickly sat him in his lap and held him tightly, brushing away his tears, "Non dis not a joke, I want ya ta be my son..." he whispered, tilting his head down, "Would ya let me be ya père?" he asked again.

Remy looked to Mattie, then Henri, they all seemed serious, "But I always get inta trouble...maybe ya grow tired of me later non?"

"Remy no way we ever get tired of ya...and of course ya suppose ta get inta trouble every little boy does..." Henri chuckled, "Ya know I'm da reason why père got gray hair..." he announced proudly.

Jean-Luc glared at Henri, "Don' remind me..." he drawled. Remy smiled as they argued, and cuddled up to Jean-Luc, the man looked down at the boy in his arms, "So what ya say petite, ya wanna be a LeBeau?"

Remy looked up with a smile, "Oui M'sieu...I'd like that very much..."

"Ey...papa..." he corrected, "M'sieu make me sound like an old man..." he chuckled.

The LeBeau's had stayed up until midnight talking and laughing, telling Remy stories about when they were growing up, Remy was starting to nod off. Jean-Luc chuckled as he picked the boy up, resting him against his shoulder and slowly made his way upstairs, tucking him in bed, Jean-Luc smiled as he looked at the boy who would soon become his son legally, resting his hand on Remy's forehead, Jean-Luc leaned down and placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead then turned on the small lamp on the desk and made his way to his room, to get ready for bed, he had an appointment with his lawyers again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later Alexandre was again summoned to the LeBeau household to give Remy his usual check-up, knowing how the boy hated hospitals from his last experience, Alexandre gave Remy a warm smile as he kneeled in front of the boy, taking his pulse and checking his joints, as well as his wounds. "Alright now here comes the annoying part..." Alexandre huffed as he took out a stethoscope and grinned at Remy's reaction.

Remy leaned back, "What so annoyin' bout listening to my heart?" he asked curiously as he looked at Jean-Luc for reassurance as he sat beside him.

"It's annoying cause no matter how much ya breathe on the end ta warm it up...it always stays cold..." he chuckled as he asked Remy to lift his shirt, Remy hesitantly lifted it as Alexandre listened to his heart telling the boy to breathe deeply. Alex growled a bit as he glanced over at the scars that adorned the six-year-old's chest, sides and back. Jean-Luc had told him of what the boy must have gone through while living on the streets. Alexandre looked to Jean-Luc who turned Remy to him.

"Alright come 'ere Remy..." Jean-Luc coaxed Remy to sit on his lap, "Now ya listen carefully alright, Alex needs ta take a little blood from ya...ta make sure you're alright..." Remy looked up, horror could be seen in his eyes as he shook his head, no. "Ey...it not gonna hurt if ya don' look at it…" Jean-Luc assured as he gently grasped Remy's head locking eyes with the boy and started to tell him a story or something, anything to keep his mind from the needle that would soon be sticking him. "Ey ya evah hear da story of da witch and da clever thief?" he asked, Remy quickly shook his head. Since Remy was now occupied Alex took the opportunity to lift Remy's sleeve and clean the boy's arm, as he inserted the needle Remy winced as he suddenly looked down, Jean-Luc pulled the boy to him rocking him gently as he kissed his forehead, "Ya alright Remy...Alex almost done..." he whispered.

When everything was over and done with Jean-Luc stood and held Remy in his arms walking in the kitchen. Remy kept his face hidden in Jean-Luc's shirt, though Remy didn't cry out, a few tears had managed to slip through.

The five-year-old definitely deserved a treat. While looking through the cabinets Jean-Luc grinned when he found what he was looking for, microwave, a few graham wafers, Hershey bars and marshmallows...yum. Setting the found treats on the counter Jean-Luc gently rubbed Remy's back, "Shhshhshhshh..." he tried to comfort his soon to be son, when Remy seemed to calm a bit, Jean-Luc sat him on the counter. Remy had his hands on his lap and looked at his feet, Jean-Luc smirked as he started to unwrapped the chocolate bars. Remy looked at what the man was doing with a hint of curiosity, now totally forgetting that he had just been stuck with a needle.

Alex leaned against the doorframe a smile on his face as he slowly entered the kitchen and bent down to get Remy to look at him, "So am I forgiven?" he asked feeling bad that he had to get a blood sample from the kid. Remy quirked an eye at the man then shrugged while Jean-Luc chuckled as he handed Remy the treat whom took it with a smile. "Careful it's a bit hot…" Jean-Luc warned and smirked when Remy blew on the treat.

XxXxX

A few days later Henri had arrived home early and after building a fort and playing for awhile he and Remy sat on the couch watching cartoons. Henri chuckled as he looked at his new brother he was so into the cartoon he hardly blinked, hearing the laugh Remy turned to the sound, "What?"

"Oh nothin' jus nevah seen anyone's eyes glued to da tv like dat befo'" he smirked as he started tickling the boy, Remy giggled and swatted at his hands stopping when Remy was breathing deeply, "Ya wanna snack?" he asked Remy hid a yawn and nodded. When Henri arrived back Remy was fast asleep on the couch. Setting the food down on the coffee table seeing how late it was Henri gently picked Remy up leaning him against his shoulder. Rubbing his back when the boy started to fuss from being moved Henri made his way upstairs and tucked Remy in his bed.

An hour later Jean-Luc entered his home, putting his things away he glanced into the living room, "Where's Remy?" he asked.

"Fast asleep..." Henri chuckled.

Jean-Luc grinned, "He behavin' himself?"

"Aheh describe da word behave?" Henri smirked.

Jean-Luc sighed, "Nevah mind..." he chuckled as he headed for his office.

That night at a little after one in the morning Jean-Luc was in his bedroom preparing for bed, putting the book he was reading beside his bed, he stood to close the open window in his room, when he turned he heard a little whimper in the hall and went to his door, slowly opening it he saw Remy leaning against the railing wrapped in his blanket his eyes wide in fear, Jean-Luc knelt beside him. "Ya okay Remy?" he whispered. Remy looked around shivering, and flinched when Jean-Luc rested his hand on the boy's cheek, "Had another nightmare?" he asked. Remy nodded his head, as Jean-Luc picked him up and headed for the boy's room, Remy cried out as he looked in his room. Jean-Luc turned on the light, Remy hid his face in the man's shoulder, and started crying. "What's da matter?"

"There be monsters in dat room..." Remy whispered.

"Well I highly doubt dat...let's go take a look alright?" Jean-Luc slowly entered the room, with Remy still in his arms he checked the closet and under the bed, "See nothin' there petite..." he assured the boy who was clutching his robe, walking over to the desk he turned on the lamp, then turned off the light and sat in the rocking chair, covering up the boy completely with the blanket Jean-Luc ran his hand up and down his back in trying to calm him.

XxXxX

A few months had passed and finally the splint was off his wrist. Remy was chasing a frog in the back yard, "Get back here…" he growled.

"Remy…can ya come in here?" Tante called out.

Remy sighed as he watched the frog disappear through a hole in the fence, "I'll get you next time…" he vowed then turned to enter the house.

"Can ya do me a big favor?" Tante smiled leaning down her hands on her knees, looking at Remy's eyes. "Can ya go and bring this basket to Mrs.Blake next door, for me?" Remy smiled and nodded his head, grasping the basket filled with jams and jellies.

As Remy walked up the driveway after making his little delivery, Tante gave him a wave as she spotted him through the kitchen window, Remy grinned as he started playing around his father's car, hearing Tante call out to him again from the kitchen window to get ready for supper he rested his hand on the car to help him stand for some weird reason the car suddenly started to glow, looking at it now extremely confused Remy wondered what had happened, having a bad feeling Remy slowly backed away his hands at his chest and ran into the house hearing a huge boom that rocked the house, Remy froze on the steps that led upstairs, Tante rushed out in the hall and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges as she looked outside the car was in flames, "REMY..." she yelled out taking a few steps outside.

Remy just stared out at what was left of the car, which wasn't much, "I'm..." Remy whimpered knowing he was going to be in trouble, hearing the small voice behind her.

Tante turned breathing a sigh of relief and ran to the boy crushing his body into a hug, muttering nonsense as she eyed him over for any injuries. "Oh thank da lord..." she whispered hugging him again, then stood and went to the phone to call the fire department.

Remy rushed upstairs and into his room. "Papa's gonna be mad I know it..." Remy thought as he climbed out of the window, not noticing the dark clouds floating above the house he carefully made his way to ground level and winced when he heard sirens approach Remy ran through the backyard climbed a tree and jumped down into the neighbors yard.

Mattie fearing an attack from the Assassins called Jean-Luc and told him about the car. Jean-Luc as well as six Guild members rushed over to the LeBeau residence, "Ya alright Tante?" he asked grabbing the woman by the shoulders. "Where's Remy?"

"Yes...he's upstairs...I don't know what happened Remy was just playing outside, then I heard an explosion, thankfully Remy had entered da house before dat car went off..." Jean-Luc gave the woman a hug, thankful that she hadn't been hurt then quickly made his way upstairs, the guild members were busy checking around the house and yard for any Assassins, Mattie frowned when she could hear Jean-Luc rushing from one room to another, "Jean?" she called out holding onto the banister.

"Remy's not up here..." he bolted down the stairs and headed to the back-yard, looking around as it started to drizzle rain, "REMY..." he called out but received no response, entering the house again he met with two of his men.

"There's no one else in or out of the house...except for the firemen and a few cops..."

"My son's missing I want him found..." he ground out as he left the room.

Mattie described Remy to the men who nodded and took to the streets in search of the boy.

XxXxX

Remy was walking in the city his arms wrapped around his frame in trying to keep warm his clothes were damp and he had a headache. Hearing sirens he bolted into an alley and hid beside a few garbage bins, he suddenly started to cry he was so scared he didn't know what was going on he didn't know why the car had blown up but he knew that he was going to be blamed for it, wiping away his tears he looked at his surroundings and recognized where he was, slowly standing he crawled through a hole in the wall and entered the nearest abandoned building which used to be his old home.

Even though Jean-Luc didn't show it he was in a panic, Henri and a group of ten were looking in the swamps that were behind the house while three dozen guild members were searching in the city, four hours had passed, and the rain was now pouring down, not being able to take anymore Jean-Luc stood and taking Henri's car left for the city. "Come on Remy tell me where you at..." he whispered as he stopped the car at a red light, glancing out the window he smirked when he noticed that this was the place where he had found the boy, a thought suddenly popped in his head, quickly finding a spot to park he rushed into the alley and looked around, going on a hunch he climbed on top of the wall and looked at the condemned building and rushed into it.

Looking around he held his breath as he listened and searched the rooms, wincing as the steps creaked and seemed to move beneath his feet, slowly making his way to the third floor, he entered a room and released the breath he still held. "Remy..." Jean-Luc had tears in his eyes as he quickly made his way to his little boy, he was so glad that he was safe.

Lying on his side on an old mattress, Remy's head shot up when he heard his name, "Papa?" he whispered.

"Ah…why did ya run off like that you have any idea how worried we were when we couldn't find ya..." he breathed. Remy sat up and hugged his knees to his chest hiding his face in his arms and started to cry softly. Jean-Luc slowly sat down beside him he wrapped his arm around his shoulder coaxing the boy to him, "Remy I'm not mad at you...come 'ere..." he whispered pulling him to sit in his lap resting his chin on top of his head, "Why did you run away?" he asked calmly.

"I kn-ew ya we-re gon-na be mad...I didn't m-ean ta ma-ke the ca-r cat-ch fire..." he cried softly.

Jean-Luc frowned, "What do ya mean?" he gently grasped his son's head and made Remy look up.

"I don't kn-ow what happ-ened I was ju-st playi-ng and wh-en I sto-od up the car was glo-win' so I wen-t inta da house and it bl-ew up..."

Jean-Luc was a bit speechless and thought to try and calm his son first before asking his questions on how on earth that could happen, "Remy I don't care about da car...I was so scared when you disappeared like that, thought someone had taken you..." he whispered hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Pulling him back to look him over "Are you all right?" he asked.

Remy slowly nodded but refused to look in his father's eyes, "Come 'ere..." Jean-Luc hugged him again, "Please...don't evah run off like that again..." feeling his damp clothes Jean-Luc kneeled sitting Remy on the mattress and took off his coat wrapping it around his son, zipping it closed he kissed Remy on the forehead and gave a small smile, "Come on let's go home hun...Tante gonna start yellin' if we don' get home..." he smirked and stood holding out his hand. Remy smiled and nodded his head, wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of the jacket and grasped his father's hand following him as he slowly led him out of the room, as they were about to go through the door, the floor collapsed from beneath them and both father and son fell two stories down, as they started to fall Jean-Luc yanked Remy to his chest, then everything went black.

Jean-Luc lazily opened his eyes and groaned at the headache he had, "Oh what happened?" he mumbled as he slowly rolled to his side and winced his left arm was definitely broken, blood trickled down his forehead, he was covered in cuts, and bruises, finally realizing where he was Jean-Luc gasped, "Oh non...Remy..." he quickly looked around, "REMY..." he called out, coughing and spitting out blood Jean-Luc slowly got on his knees, then heard a small whimper behind him. "...Remy..." he whispered and crawled to the boy's side looking him over. Remy was in pretty bad shape, he had a chunk of metal pipe sticking out of his right shoulder, he was covered in sweat, and had a hard time breathing. Jean-Luc had tears in his eyes, "Don' ya worry petite..." he whispered as he reached for his cell phone within his jacket pocket careful not to move Remy too much and shackingly dialed 911.

After about ten minutes, Jean-Luc was running his hand through Remy's hair to try and keep him calm, Remy had opened his eyes a few times, but quickly closed them at the sudden pain he felt all over his body. "Shhh ya gonna be all right petite just try and stay awake okay?" Remy moaned and coughed out a little Jean-Luc held his breath when he suddenly heard someone calling out to them.

" 'ello, anyone here?" Yelling out Jean-Luc quickly got their attention. Six firemen leading two paramedics, quickly but carefully made their way to the two. "What happened?" a firemen asked as he cleared a path.

"My boy ran off...We fell straight through...He's badly hurt..." Jean-Luc breathed out.

Arriving at the hospital Remy was immediately rushed into the emergency room Jean-Luc had called Henri telling his son to meet him at the hospital and to get Alexandre there now, wanting him to care for Remy. Tante was now desperately trying to stay calm in the waiting room, Henri had called off the search for Remy and was now by his father's side, Jean-Luc only had a broken left arm and a few bruised ribs, "Where da hell is Alexandre?" he growled as he sat up from his bed a pillow underneath his broken arm.

Mattie huffed as she entered the room, "It's been ovah an hour...ya tink they'd send out someone ta tell us about da chile..." she hissed as she started to pace the room.

At that moment Alex rushed in the room. "What happened ya alright?"

"Da hell with me go find out 'bout Remy..." Jean-Luc ordered, Alex nodded and rushed up to the emergency room, Jean-Luc then leaned back in his bed taking a deep breath in trying to calm himself. Trying very hard to be hopeful, he didn't know what he'd do if he'd lose Remy...he'd probably go insane...

A doctor entered the room to set Jean-Luc's arm in a cast, "Alright Mr.LeBeau this shouldn't take too long…" the doctor answered as he gently lifted the man's arm, Jean-Luc was hardly paying attention he just kept looking at the door for Alex to arrive with news.

XxXxX

Alex fully dressed in surgical scrubs was brought into Remy's room by a nurse as a surgeon operated on the boy, one of the nurses informed him of the minor complications that Remy had went through, "So he should be alright?" he asked as he slowly walked to the bed, making sure he stayed out of the way. The surgeon looked up and assured Alex that the boy would live. Breathing a sigh of relief Alex thanked the staff and left the room to inform Jean-Luc.

Half an hour had passed after Alex had left the room, Jean-Luc nearly bolted out of bed when Alex entered the room, "He'll be alright Jean-Luc…he lost a lot of blood but he's stable…now I suggest ya try and get a little sleep…ya look like hell…he should be out of surgery within the next hour."

Jean-Luc plopped back down on the bed, extremely relieved, "Told ya he's a tough one père…" Henri smiled as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, he could hardly wait to see his little brother.

Two hours had passed and Remy was slowly starting to come around, frowning in his sleep he slowly turned his head, opening his eyes not recognizing where he was he started to whimper as he felt pain in his shoulder. "Papa…" he whispered, looking around spotting a nurse in the room.

"It's okay honey you're alright…" she gave a warm smile and laid a gentle hand on his arm. Remy shook his head and started crying softly. "Shhshhhshhh…don't cry sweetie…"

"Papa…" Remy looked around again. The nurse looked at Remy's chart noticing the little scribble next to Remy's name informing anyone looking at the chart that Remy's father was to be notified the moment his son had woken up, picking up a phone on the wall the nurse called the desk.

After hearing the call on the intercom Alex, who was in the cafeteria with Henri rushed into Remy's room, when he opened the door Remy was struggling against the nurse and screaming, "Hey, hey, hey petit frère calm down?" Alex and Henri rushed to his side.

"Pa-pa…I want pa-pa…" Remy cried.

"Alright, alright…" Henri sat beside Remy and hugged him close, Alex dragged the nurse out the door with him, "Alex gonna go get him just calm down okay?" Henri whispered.

"K…" Remy whimpered as Henri gently started rocking him.

"Sir I need ta stay with that boy…" the nurse protested.

"Wait five minutes until I get his père, dat boy's afraid of nurses and doctors…" the nurse quirked an eyebrow not believing the man, "I'm not kidding…five minutes please…" sighing the nurse nodded her head and waited by the door. The nurse gave a smile several minutes later when Alex arrived pushing a bruised up man in a wheel chair followed by a woman. The nurse held the door open for them then entered the room.

Seeing his father with the cast Remy immediately started crying thinking that this was all his fault. Seeing this Alex quickly parked the chair and helped Jean-Luc stand Henri moved off the bed a hand still on his brother as his father a hand across his ribs sat beside Remy and carefully wrapped his arms around his youngest son, leaning back on the bed on his right side with Remy in his arms, Jean-Luc kissed his forehead then rested his chin on top of the boy's head, "Shhshshshh don't cry petite…I'm here don't cry…" he whispered in the boy's ear rubbing his back.

Remy slowly started to calm down and began breathing normally, the nurse noticed how much the child grasped desperately at his father. Resting his head against his father's chest Remy slowly started to nod off, Mattie smiled as she covered the two with a blanket and kissed Remy on the cheek. "Mwa…" she smiled "Ya okay Remy?" she whispered, giving him another kiss.

"Mhmm…" Remy yawned and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get comfortable, the nurse quirked an eyebrow at Alex.

"He's calm alright, relax jeez…"

A few days later the same nurse entered Remy's room and smiled at the sight Jean-Luc was sitting on the bed, Remy beside him reading aloud from an old book.

XxXxX

A week had passed and the LeBeau's were resting comfortably at home, Remy slowly made his way upstairs into his father's room, opening the door he peeked inside, Jean-Luc was still in bed reading a newspaper, lifting his head he gave a small smile. As Remy slowly walked to the foot of the bed and looked at his father "Causing mischief again petite?" he asked with a chuckle and gestured him to come around the side of the bed. "Come 'ere…" he smirked, Remy slowly did as his father asked and awkwardly climbed on the bed crawling to his side.

Jean-Luc covered him with the blanket, "Feelin' better today?" he asked with a smirk as he ran his fingers through Remy's hair and hugged him close.

"Oui…" Remy answered drowsily.

"At least one of us is…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he rubbed his rib again, then looked down at his son who was slowly closing his eyes, he'd been with them for almost three months and already they were extremely protective of the six-year-old, one little scare because of his mutant powers and they had nearly lost him. Jean-Luc frowned a bit as he gently shook the boy. "Remy…now I want ya ta listen ta me fo a minute alright?" Remy looked up, "I got ya attention now?" Remy bit his bottom lip and nodded, "I want ya ta promise me…dat you'll nevah run off like dat again…if something goes wrong or if something happens ya come ta me, Tante or Henri ya understand me?" Remy looked down for a moment unsure of what to say, Jean-Luc tilted his head up, "Ey…I'm ya père now…ain't gonna throw you out in da street an I ain't gonna stop lovin ya…now promise me dat you won't run off evah again…"

"I promise…" Remy whispered.

Jean-Luc smirked as he leaned down and kissed his son on top of his head, "Good now I can quit worryin'…" he quipped and made himself comfortable as he hugged Remy close.

XxXxX

A full year later Jean-Luc sighed as he spotted his little one up a tree, releasing a tiny sigh of relief he took out his cell and called Henri his eldest son, "Henri…call everyone off, I found 'im…" he sighed, "Oui he be alright…aheh we be in da middle of da swamps… alright…be home shortly…" he answered hanging up. "Mon dieu I be getting' too old for dis…" he chuckled as he climbed the tree, that Remy was apparently sitting in settling himself beside his little boy, "Remy ya made me a promise remember…what ya doin' up here?" he asked.

Remy being the shy little thief only shrugged as he swung his legs back and forth his eyes looking down at nothing in particular.

Jean-Luc sighed, "Ya know da swamps be dangerous non…a little boy like you can very easily get hurt out here…" he continued, Jean-Luc quirked an eye as Remy refused to speak up, "What's da matter petite somethin' happen at school?"

Remy shook his head no, "Get in a fight wit Lapin?" again Remy shook his head no, "Someone try ta hurt you?"

Remy again shook his head no, Jean-Luc sighed as he undid his ponytail and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and retied it, "Remy ya have ta tell ya père somethin' he runnin' out of ideas…" he smirked when Remy gave a small smile, "What's da matter?"

Remy looked up, "Nothin' I was just sittin' up here thinkin'."

"You were…" Jean-Luc sputtered closing his eyes for a moment, "Remy mon dieu ya have any idea how worried we were dat we couldn't find ya…we been lookin' for ya for over an hour…" Remy just looked at him with those usual innocent eyes, "What ya can't think at home?"

Remy only shrugged, "I just went for a walk papa…"

"A walk…alright den, I wanna see ya climb down dis here tree and walk all da way back home…" he ordered gently grasping his chin, "…and you are not to run off like dis again ya hear me?"

"But papa…"

"No buts…ya scared da hell out of me…"

Remy looked at his father a bit confused, "Why were ya scared papa?"

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "Why…cause I come home ta find ya missin…no idea where ya are, could be lost, taken god forbid hurt…you not livin on dose cursed streets no more Remy…ya have a family carin' for ya now…" Remy frowned as he looked away, "It'd break my heart if anyting were ta evah happen to ya…" he breathed running his hand through Remy's short hair and brought him close kissing his forehead, "Come on let's go get da screamin ovah wit…"

Remy quickly looked up, "What screamin'?"

Jean-Luc smirked, "Ya know Tante ain't gonna be happy dat ya left and made her worry…" he whispered.

Hearing this Remy's eyes widened, "Ooohh…can't we stay here 'til she calm down?" he asked hopefully.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly and shook his head no, "It'd only make her worry more it's bettah ta let her fuss ovah ya 'til she knows you safe and sound den calm down on her own." Remy sighed as he began to squirm, Jean-Luc grinned trying to hold back his laughter as he started to climb down, "Come on it's bettah it happen now rather den later…"

"But you not da one dat gonna get yelled at…Remy don't like getting yelled at…" he whined as he followed his father down the tree with a tiny frown.

"Well dis teach you a lesson non…nevah leave home without telling us…besides I been yelled at by Tante plenty times petite…ya got da advantage trust me…"

"'vantage…what 'vantage?"

Jean-Luc smirked as he grasped Remy around the waist and set him down on the ground, "Advantage…" he corrected, "Cause ya cute like a bug's ear and ya her little angel…she can't stay mad at ya for long." he chuckled nudging him forward, "Ey what were ya tinking 'bout up dere anyway?"

"Stuff…" Remy sighed.

"Stuff…what kind of stuff?"

"Why's Henri leavin'?" he asked looking up.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "Is dat what's bothering ya…Remy, Henri be getting married he only movin' down a few blocks…he loves ya as much as I do he always gonna be ya big brother…" he explained holding out his hand.

Remy sighed as he grasped it and followed his father home.

XxXxX

A few weeks later,

"Quit fidgeting…" Henri smirked as he adjusted the tie on the seven year olds neck.

"Why I gotta wear dis stupid thing it itches…" the boy complained.

"Ya wear it so ya can charm da little girls that's why…" Henri chuckled.

Remy looked at him oddly then grinned as he started playing with his brother's tie, Henri looked down, "What is it crooked?"

"Non…but ya head is…" Remy grinned.

"Why you…come ere…" Henri grabbed his little brother and threw him over his shoulder as he squealed.

"You two fighting again?" they heard a familiar voice.

Henri grinned as he heard Remy laugh, "Ello papa…"

Jean-Luc smirked at the sight, "What he do now?"

"Said I had a crooked head…" he grinned.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Come on time ta go everyone's ready…" he drawled, "Ya nervous?" he asked his eldest as he took Remy off his hands and sat his boy on his hip.

"Me…nervous nah…I be terrified…" he snorted.

"What ya scared about, ya just stand dere and say I do…" Henri couldn't help but laugh.

"Come ere…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he hugged his son with his right arm, "I love ya and ya make me proud…" he smiled kissing Henri's cheek.

"And I'm being squished…" Remy pouted squirming in his father's arms, Jean-Luc smiled as he put him down, grasping his hand he then led him into the church to sit next to Tante.

At the reception Remy ran around with the other kids, Mercy had an evil grin on her lips as she rushed over to the boys and snatching Remy in her arms, "Hello Remy…" she laughed.

Remy grinned as he squirmed in her embrace, " 'ello Mercy…"

"Ya wanna dance wit ya sister in law?" she asked.

"Non…" Remy smirked.

"Non?" Mercy laughed, "Alright den if not a dance den how bout a kiss…" she asked.

"Nuh-uh…" Remy tried to get free but alas it was too late as Mercy leaned down and placed a tiny kiss to the boy's cheek and hugged him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several months later, Jean-Luc sighed as he drove towards Remy's school, he had just received a call from the principal that something had happened at the school concerning his little eight year old and that he wanted to speak to him in person. He stretched his neck as he exited the car and walked towards the school's front entrance, "Dis should be fun…" he sighed as he opened the doors and walked up the stairs heading for the principal's office.

Jean-Luc frowned as he looked around the room, seeing the secretary sitting behind her desk he eyed his little boy over as he sat beside the principal's door, he frowned a bit as he entered the room. Remy sensing movement looked up and gasped then quickly looked down, Jean-Luc sighed as he ignored the secretary and entered the man's office.

The principal looked up when he heard his door close, "Ah yes Mister LeBeau was it?"

"Oui…M'sieu Tremblay what happened?" Jean-Luc asked sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Well I'm afraid Remy was involved in a sort of tussle…" he smiled laying his arms on his desk.

Jean-Luc waited for a few moments then frowned, "Meaning what exactly?" he asked quirking an eye.

"He hit four boys during recess…" he informed again with that little smile gracing his lips.

"Dat so?" Jean-Luc answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes…" the man answered beginning to squirm in his seat as Jean-Luc stared at him feeling quite uncomfortable, "Eh I'm afraid if this keeps up that he's lookin' to be suspended…"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his seat still staring at the man behind the desk, "Keeps up?" Jean-Luc sighed, "…dis be da first time I be in here homme…and is dere something in ya seat sir?"

The principal looked at him a bit confused, "What?"

"You seem a bit uncomfortable…are ya alright?"

"Yes of course…"

Jean-Luc smirked, "Now…truthfully if ya would, about my boy being suspended…dat wouldn't include him being a mutant now would it…because if it does I assure ya I'll have ya taken off da council and have ya fired…"

Mr. Tremblay released a nervous chuckle, "Wha…no of course not sir…how could you even suggest that I…"

"Remy don't start no fights unless dere be a good reason…now what exactly would dat reason be?" Jean-Luc asked leaning forward a bit when he didn't get an answer, "Now I know Remy didn't start dat…aheh tussle so tell me dis if dis little meeting is not because he be a mutant as you claim it isn't…"

"No it isn…"

"Why aren't da other boys out dere…where be dere parents?"

"Well I…well…"

"I'll ask again an give ya a few minutes ta collect ya thoughts…Ya wanna suspend my son cause he be a mutant?" he asked leaning back steepling his fingers together and resting his hands on his chest.

"No…this is a bit…aheh awkward, eh um perhaps a warning?" he suggested.

"What exactly is so awkward…Remy is da same age as the kids in his class, he has two hands, two feet, two legs, two arms, a heart, lungs, hair…da same as every single kid in dis here school...da only difference is da color of his eyes…"

Mr. Tremblay cringed, "I'm sorry mister LeBeau, I must apologize for my eh…rudeness or odd behavior, this hasn't been my day today…" he chuckled softly.

"'parrently not…" Jean-Luc sighed and frowned as he stood up having enough of the man wasting his time, "If I were you sir, I'd think befo' speaking…and I suggest ya work an ya humanitarian skills…" he warned and left the room closing the door with a bit more force than necessary making Remy and the secretary jump. Looking down at Remy whom quickly bowed his head, he smirked as he gently nudged him on the shoulder, "Come on Remy…let's go home…"

Remy kept his head down as he hopped off his seat and walked out of the office, his backpack in hand not saying a word as his father walked beside him. A tiny grin graced Jean-Luc's lips as he followed Remy out of the school, Jean-Luc held the door open for his little boy, "Come on petite it couldn't have been that bad…" he smirked when Remy still refused to speak.

Jean-Luc sighed as he took a breath and looked to the sky at the clouds above, "Alright what happened?" he asked as he opened the car door watching as Remy threw his backpack in the back and climbed in still refusing to answer.

Jean-Luc released a breath as he closed the door and stepped in to the driver's seat, buckling himself in he looked in the mirror as Remy buckled himself in as well, "Ya gonna tell me or not?" Jean-Luc frowned as he stared in the mirror, "Remy look at me…" he ordered turning to look at his son.

Remy slowly looked up.

"What happened?" he asked softly, Remy frowned as he thought for a moment, "Why'd ya hit dose boys?" he whispered.

Remy sighed as he as he began playing with his hands, "Cause dey wouldn't shut-up…wouldn't leave me alone…made fun of me, 'sides dey started it in callin' me names an shoved me in da dirt saying I was a worthless filthy mutie…" he grumbled, "Maybe dey right non?" he whispered.

Jean-Luc's eyes widened at what he was hearing coming from his little boy's mouth, "EY…" he shouted making Remy jump in his seat, "I don' evah wanna hear ya talk like dat again, you are not worthless…" he growled, "Get up here…" he ordered gesturing for Remy to sit beside him.

Remy slowly unbuckled himself and crawled into the front seat sitting beside his father, "Look at me…" he whispered tilting his chin up so that their eyes locked, "Why ya listening to dose little brats?" he asked.

"Cause I be a mutie…and I am street trash…" Remy whispered.

"Don't ya dare take anyting dose fools say seriously…First of all, ya wanna make dem pay for how dey treat ya…use ya head not ya fists, wit Lapin wit ya I'm positive you two can think of something devious…you two always do…" he smirked when Remy grinned. "Second don't ya evah forget da first rule in being a thief…"

Remy chuckled, "Don't evah get caught…" he repeated from memory.

"Dat's right and third, an I want ya always ta remember dis ya listening?"

"Oui…"

Jean-Luc took a breath and gave his son a little smile, "You…Remy Etienne are a LeBeau, don't ya evah let no one tell ya different, you my son and always will be, you will become one of da world's greatest thieves, while dose little brats will be working at McDonald's askin' if ya want fries wit dat?" he smirked adding a tiny whine at the end of his sentence, which made Remy giggle, "Dey all be fools dat don't see what I see when I look at ya…"

Remy blinked a few times in confusion, "What do ya see papa?" he asked curiously.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he kissed his son on the forehead, "I see my little boy all grown up and you gonna be a handsome one I can tell ya dat…" he smirked. "You my little thief will do great things in ya future…"

Remy's eyes seemed to brighten, "Really like what?"

"You gonna travel da world, meet a lot of people maybe break a few pretty girls hearts non?" he chuckled softly when Remy made a face. "Come 'ere…" he whispered nudging his son to lean against him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "You my special little boy and it's not cause of how ya were born petite…" he breathed kissing the top of his head then cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up, "I love ya an ya make me proud, ya really do…"

Remy smiled as he leaned into him, "Ya okay now?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Oui…" grinned.

"Now dat's what I wanted ta hear…" he chuckled, "Alright now get yaself in da back…" he smirked, "An buckle up…"

"K" Remy grinned as he crawled in the back. 'I'm gonna be a famous thief…' he assured himself as he buckled himself in and looked outside as the trees whizzed by apparently lost in his thoughts.

Remy sighed as Jean-Luc turned to him, "Ey ya daydreamin' petite…come on…" he chuckled as he stepped out of the car, and led his son within the Guild's training room, it had been nearly a year after Henri had been married and Remy considering Henri's absence was still as devious as ever, always ended up getting in trouble but with that little innocent grin of his he could always easily get out sometimes without a scolding.

Henri was now happily married to his long time sweetheart Mercy and although he had moved out of the house he came to visit as often as he could Remy still missed him.

Now at eight years old Jean-Luc had begun training his little boy, "C'mon petite I know ya can do better dan that." he chuckled as he took a stance.

"Ya too fast…" Remy grumbled as he went on the defensive.

Jean-Luc smirked, "Speed's got nothin' ta do wit it, now attack again…" he ordered.

Remy frowned as he stepped back then lunged forward, Jean-Luc smirked as he stepped aside and whacked his son on the rear end with the end of his Bo staff, "Son of a bit…" Remy yelped dropping his staff, his hands now rubbing his behind.

"Ah ah ah, language fiston…" Jean-Luc approached, "…and don evah let go of ya staff…" he warned as he picked up the metal pole and tossed it back to him.

"…Oui papa…" Remy mumbled as he caught the staff in mid air. Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he was about to start on his usual lecture on evasion techniques, when a fellow thief entered the training hall, Remy sighed as he leaned against the wall twirling his staff in his hands while his father spoke with the man.

Ten minutes later Jean-Luc sighed as he watched the man leave, "Can't get a simple day to myself…" he mumbled turning to his son, "Alright that's enough for today…" Remy smirked as he just stared at him, "Don look at me like dat, go on, go do ya homework." Remy chuckled as he retracted his staff and strolled towards the door, "Ey I wanna see some A's petite…"

"Oui papa…" Remy chuckled as he sprinted down the hall.

XxXxX

A few days later Jean-Luc was getting ready for a meeting as he buttoned up his shirt and putting on his coat, he then strolled to Remy's room. Knocking on the door gently he quickly opened it and looked around. "Homework done?" he asked approaching the bed where Remy lied down on his stomach.

"Almost…" Remy mumbled as he flipped through his math book.

"Bettah be…" he smirked, "Alright I'm leavin' want ya in bed befo I arrive and don' give Tante a hard time…"

Remy chuckled as he looked up, "I won't…"

Jean-Luc frowned a bit Remy seemed a bit pale, "Ya alright?" he asked resting his hand on the boy's forehead.

"M'alright…just got a headache…" Remy answered.

Jean-Luc smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair then leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "See ya in da mornin' den…" he grinned and headed downstairs, Remy groaned as he pushed the books off his bed and turned on some music, resting his head on his arms he then closed his eyes.

XxXxX

Jean-Luc sighed as he listened to the boring conversation going around the room, "Well you seem awfully interested LeBeau…" a sultry voice whispered in his ear. Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow and turned to the woman now sitting beside him, she wore a sleeveless tight black dress, a few daggers strapped to her thigh, she had shoulder length chestnut brown hair with a few light streaks, Jean-Luc gave a small smile as he recognized the woman, "Well now do my eyes deceive me Jascinte Beaulieu, how have ya been chère?" he asked a bit surprised to see her.

"Oh well I be just fine, happy to be back home…" She grinned. "I just heard dat congratulations are in order…" she smirked.

"Is it now?" Jean-Luc asked confused.

"Oui…" she whispered leaning forward beside the man, "Heard ya gonna be a grand-père?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Dat I will be in 'bout eight months…"

"Ah how long Henri be married?"

"Close to a year now…"

Jascinte smirked, "Gotta be quiet now in dat big house non?"

Jean-Luc smirked, "Non still got my youngest…" he answered, Jascinte looked at him a bit confused, Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow, "Oh dat's right you been stuck in Paris for da last six years…ya haven't met da newest LeBeau…"

She shook her head and rested her chin on her hand, "I'm sure he's quite adorable…" she smiled.

"Dat he is, also a pain in the rear…" he chuckled, "Ah but I love him." He grinned leaning back in his chair.

Jascinte pouted a bit, "I'm a bit disappointed ta find out dat yet again you be off da market, so who's the lucky lady that stole ya heart?" she asked curiously.

Jean-Luc laughed softly blushing a tiny bit, "Didn't have another since Henri's maman passed on…Remy be adopted…" he answered sipping at his coffee.

"Oh so dat mean you're free tonight?" she drawled giving him a seductive look and breathed in his ear. Jean-Luc coughed out as he nearly choked on his coffee. He cleared his throat as he put the cup on the table and glanced over at Jascinte who held an evil grin and started laughing. "My word Jean you're easy ta rile up…"

"Damn woman, Conrad warned me ya were dangerous, just nevah expected ya surprised ya victims like dat…" he grinned.

Jascinte chuckled, "All in da fun Jean-Luc…"

Jean-Luc laughed softly then looked at his watch, "Oh this Cajun needs ta get back home…" he stood, "Was good ta see ya again Jascinte…" he grinned grasping her hand and placed a small kiss on her wrist.

"Likewise…" she answered with a small smile and watched him leave.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath as he waited for the valet to bring him his car, a certain lady plaguing his thoughts.

XxXxX

Arriving home Jean-Luc stretched his back as he locked the door then walked up the steps. Hearing music coming from Remy's room, Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow as he slowly opened the door to find his son in the same position he was in when he left sprawled on the bed, turning to the radio he shut it off then looked to Remy, he really didn't want to wake him but in the position he was in he was sure to have a sore back and neck if he wasn't moved. Jean-Luc gently shook him awake as he pulled on the blankets, Remy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and closed them again, "Come on petite, ya gotta move up da bed…" he whispered, Remy mumbled as he slowly sat up and crawled to his pillow then plopped back down on the bed. Jean-Luc laughed softly as he tucked his son in then headed for his room.

Jean-Luc woke up early the next morning and was savoring his coffee at the moment, noticing the time he frowned since he didn't hear Remy moving upstairs, he sighed as he put his newspaper down, "Ya want some more coffee Jean?" Tante asked.

"Non merci Tante…" he answered heading upstairs. "Remy…" he drawled as he opened the door to the boy's room. He quirked an eye as his eight-year-old wasn't in his bed, then sighed when he heard said eight-year-old as he was now throwing up in his bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom and kneeling down he rubbed his son's back. "Ya alright?" He asked helping him stand then went to the sink and poured him a glass of water.

Remy shakily took it and rinsed out the taste in his mouth. Jean-Luc rested his hand on the boy's forehead and winced, "Ya burning up petite, come on let's get ya back inta bed…" Remy groaned as he trudged his way back to his bed and tried to get comfortable. Jean-Luc pulled on the blankets and left a garbage bin close to the bed, just in case he couldn't get to the bathroom in time, "Now try ta get a little sleep alright?" Remy only grumbled as he closed his eyes, he so hated getting sick.

Jean-Luc then made his way downstairs to the kitchen to inform Tante that Remy was sick, then picked up the phone and called the school and work so they could transfer all his calls to his office at home.

Tante marched up the steps, a glass of water in her left hand a bottle of medicine and a spoon in the other and entered the boy's room. She sat on the bed and putting the water on the small table beside the bed she then began to shake the medicine, hearing the noise Remy opened his eyes, "Aw non…don' want dat, I ain't dat sick…" he whined lifting the blanket to cover his mouth.

"Don start wit me chile and take ya medicine, I took care of hundreds of little babies and children and your whining ain't gonna stop me from giving dis to ya so open up…" she ordered.

Remy pouted and reluctantly sat up, taking the spoonful of medicine in his mouth he made a face and swallowed the thick liquid. Tante smiled as she then gave him the water to wash out the taste then tucked him back in his bed and kissed his forehead. Tante smirked as she walked down the stairs and met with Jean-Luc. "He should be out like a light for a few hours, keep an eye on his fever if it gets any higher call Alex." she ordered.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "Oui Tante…" he grinned, she might be a sweet old woman but when it came to taking care of her children, you'd better do as she says or suffer her wrath.

After about an hour, Jean-Luc put what he was working on aside and stretching his neck went to check on his son, slowly opening the door he smirked as he checked Remy's temperature, "How ya feeling petite?" Remy only groaned, "Come on let's get ya settled downstairs so ya can watch tv…" he grinned gathering one of the blankets, Remy grabbed a pillow dragging it on the floor as he groggily made his way downstairs settling on the couch, Jean-Luc put on a cartoon and sat on the end of the couch an arm around his son as he snuggled up to him and made himself comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Remy had managed to fall back asleep, Tante had arrived moments later and smiled as she entered the room, "Fever down?" she asked.

"A little…" Jean-Luc whispered as he ran his fingers through his boy's hair.

"I'm gonna go start on supper ya need anythin' give a shout…" she smiled when Jean-Luc nodded. About half an hour later a knock was heard at the door. Jean-Luc was about to stand but Tante quickly rushed to the door. "Well land sakes where you been hiding all these years?" he heard the woman say and frowned as he glanced over to the hall only to see Jascinte enter the room.

Jascinte smiled and glanced over at the television, "Cartoons…Jean-Luc what ya got tired of listening to da news?" she quipped.

"Couldn't resist my charm hun?" he smirked as she sat in the chair facing him.

Jascinte grinned, "Ah get ovah yaself LeBeau…oh is dat ya youngest?" she asked leaning down to get a better look.

"Dat he is…" he whispered, Remy slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman.

Jascinte blinked a few times as she stared at the boy's eyes, then smiled, "Ello sweetie…" she whispered, Remy didn't answer as he closed his eyes.

"He be a bit sick today…" Jean-Luc gently caressed Remy's cheek.

"Oh…poor baby…nothing serious I hope?"

"Non…I be a bit curious why exactly are ya here chère?"

"Oh yes…Conrad asked me ta deliver dis to ya…said he wanted an immediate answer." she answered handing him an unopened letter, Jean-Luc reached out and grasped it slowly opened it and read it over.

Jean-Luc looked down when he heard a small, "Papa…"

"What's da matter Remy gonna get sick 'gain?"

"Non…thirsty…"

"Alright…" Jean-Luc whispered as he slowly stood, "Be right back…" he spoke as he made his way into the kitchen.

Jascinte smiled, "I'm bettin you're one ta get inta trouble a lot hun…tell me is it easy ta get out of it with that cute little face of yours?"

A bit curious of this woman Remy opened his eyes and shrugged.

"Hmmm a shrug is all I get…I usually get a smile..." she pouted.

Remy grinned a bit, then lifted his head as Jean-Luc stood by the door a glass of water in his hand a few crackers in the other and chuckled softly. As he sat down beside Remy who slowly sat up and drank the water. "Not too much petite…" he whispered, taking back the glass. "Ya feelin better?" he asked, Remy slowly nodded and made himself more comfortable as he began to nibble on the crackers putting his attention back on the cartoon. Jean-Luc chuckled as he looked to Jascinte, "Well ya can tell Conrad to go ahead, wit what he's plannin' put a couple more men on it though…trust me he'll need it."

"Alright…ya sure ya don't want ta tag along…for old times sake?" she asked with a grin.

"Non…dis Cajun got PTA tonight…an Remy needs ta practice his moves for da maze in three days…"

"Da maze…oohhh…dat's fun…" Jascinte smiled.

Remy only flinched and turned his back to her, Jean-Luc grinned and whispered in the boy's ear, "Ya not gonna fall like last time Remy…you were in too much of a hurry…ya gonna do fine…" he assured.

After escorting Jascinte back to the door Jean-Luc joined his son back in the living room.

XxXxX

A few days later Remy was in training with his father back at the Thieves Guild, "So ya memorize ya moves?" he asked.

"Oui papa…" Remy answered with a tiny chuckle, as he stretched his legs and arms.

"Well now just tell me when ya ready…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he leaned against the wall with a stopwatch in hand, a few curious thieves standing beside the guild leader Remy smirked as he put a cd in the player by the wall and turned it on.

Listening to the beat of the music Remy slowly began counting his steps, nodding his head to his father who started the watch Remy stretched his leg and carefully entered the maze of wires making sure that he didn't touch any of them, slowly turning, bending, stretching and shaking a bit since he was so nervous he'd been practicing this little bit for weeks, last time he tripped on his own feet and crashed in the wires, it took him about ten minutes to get out of the entanglement.

"Relax petite…watch ya breathing…" Jean-Luc instructed, glancing at the stopwatch two minutes had already passed by the record was three minutes and twenty seven seconds. He looked back to his son who was closing in on his target which was a Halloween mask, "Slow down a bit…" he told his son. Who did what he was told, bending and rolling to the ground Remy slowly stood in front of the mask and grinned as he grasped it and turned to his father. Who held up his hands and clapped, as did the other thieves. "Bravo mon fils…three minutes twenty-five seconds…" Remy laughed as he put on the mask and jumped around.

"HA…Lapin gon' be havin kittens…" he jumped for joy as he went to his father and hugged him.

"Well what ya waitin fo' go brag…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he turned to the other thieves who watched the boy run out of the room, searching for his cousin.

"He getting good real quick, soon he'll be beating your record Jean-Luc…"

Jean-Luc chuckled as he went to the cd player and turned off the music, while the other thieves left the room as the doors closed, Jean-Luc frowned a bit noticing a shadow to his right, he turned to see Jascinte walk up to him. "Jascinte…where ya been?" he asked with a grin.

"Here and there…" she smiled approaching the man. Jean-Luc smirked as he went to the entanglement of wires and began taking them down, "Ey non leave dat there…" Jascinte giggled as she was now face to face with the man, "So what's ya best score on dis ting?"

"Three minutes…twenty-seven seconds…Remy just beat it by two seconds…"

"Really…Hmmm let's see if I can beat dat time…" she purred as she dropped her coat to the floor and bent down stretching her leg entering the maze of wires, Jean-Luc watched with a trained eye as she bent down and leaned back his breathing hitched a bit as he watched her as she turned and looked at him a bit seductively. After arriving at the small pedestal where the mask used to be she hoisted herself up on it and leaned back, "So what was my time?"

Jean-Luc chuckled as he walked beside the maze and made his way to her, "Well I'd tell ya but…"

"But what?" She smiled as he approached her and gazed at her eyes then at her lips.

"I wouldn't know ya made me lose count…" he chuckled as he ran his right hand on her thigh and his left hand cupped her cheek he then leaned down and molded his lips to hers.

Jascinte quickly deepened the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, both were panting rather heavily, "Damn homme…" she breathed grazing her lips to his and running her fingers through his hair.

"I quite agree…" Jean-Luc breathed as he kissed her again.

XxXxX

The next week at dinner time Jean-Luc had asked Jascinte to join them for dinner and so as the two adults we're talking, Merci was helping Tante set the table while Henri was chasing his brother around the house, "Get back here…" he growled.

"NON…" Remy rushed out of the living room and ran to his father nearly making them fall over.

"Remy…" Jean-Luc scolded, wrapping an arm around his youngest to hold him still.

"Not my fault…" the eight year old defended himself.

Henri glared at his youngest brother, "Ya wait till later…" he warned. Remy rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

A few hours later Remy had noticed the little looks his father and Jascinte gave each other, frowning a bit he went into the living room to get one of his favorite toys he froze at the door when he saw Jascinte kiss his father on the mouth, as their eyes locked Jascinte smiled in embarrassment. Hearing the phone ring Jean-Luc went to answer it ruffling his son's hair as he passed by him.

Jascinte cleared her throat as she sat down and patted the seat beside her, "Well now why don't you come sit with me so we can have ourselves a little talk."

Remy tilted his head and quirked an eye and walked over to the woman, "Talk bout what?"

"Well let's see how old are ya?"

"Eight…"

"Eight…" Jascinte looked at the boy surprised, "I'm sure ya got all da girls swooning ovah ya at school right?"

Remy grimaced and shook his head, "Ewww no way…" he answered.

Jascinte laughed, "So ya like livin' wit Jean-Luc an Tante?"

Remy quirked an eye, that's a hell of a way to start a conversation, "Oui…" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah…where'd ya use ta live…How'd Jean-Luc find ya?" she asked curiously.

Remy didn't like the way she asked the questions and narrowed his eyes at her, 'What she askin' me dat for…It's none of her business…' Remy knowing dat if he started yelling at her or was rude he would be grounded, so instead of answering her, he whispered, "Not tellin' ya dat…" he growled and ran out of the room, bumping into Henri he opened the front door and slammed it shut.

"Watch it Remy…" Henri sighed as he brought out the wine and poured Jascinte a glass. "Dat boy be a little hellraiser…" he chuckled.

After about twenty minutes Tante, Mercy, Jascinte, Henri and Jean-Luc were sitting in the living room talking, Jean-Luc frowned as he went to the stairs and looked up. "What's the matter père?" Henri asked from the living room.

"Haven't heard a peep from Remy…"

"You mean he hasn't come back yet?"

"Come back…when did he leave?" Jean-Luc asked with a frown.

"He left by da front door bout twenty minutes ago…thought he just wanted some air or something…"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes a bit as he grabbed his coat and headed outside, Henri shook his head and followed his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remy had left the house in a huff, wanting to be alone for a little while, he made his way to the small park not far from the house and sat on one of the swings, he'd known this woman what a few days and she wanted to know how he ended up being with the LeBeau family, what was her problem. He grumbled as he kicked his feet making him swing back and forth.

After being gone for a little over an hour, Remy's head snapped up when he heard a few assholes from school the ones he had hit call out his name, looking around he spotted several twelve year olds approaching the little thief with a grin plastered on their faces. "Whatcha doin' LeBeau?" one of them asked.

Remy rolled his eyes, how stupid could this guy be. "Sittin on a swing what's it look like…" he drawled.

"Ya know dis be our park how much money ya got on ya?"

"What?"

"Ya money I-want-it…" the kid drawled looking at Remy as if he was an idiot.

Remy sighed as he rested his chin on his palm, 'Amateurs…' he thought, "I be sittin in da park in da middle of da night, what makes ya tink I got money on me?"

"Well if ya don got any den dat won't stop us from beatin ya to a bloody pulp…" the teen grinned.

"Ya dat's fair seven, twelve year olds beatin on a little kid like me…" Remy chuckled, "Ya forget I da one dat gave ya dat black eye?" he asked with a tiny chuckle, his eyes went wide when a figure suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Well thank you kids…you have no idea how long I've been looking for this little one…" the man chuckled as he gave the kids each ten bucks and watched them run off. The man turned to Remy, "You know my little pickpocket I've lost a lot of money since you disappeared a few years ago, you have any idea how long I've searched for you?"

"Non…I ain't goin back wit you…" Remy quickly turned and started running, trying to get away from the drug dealer as fast as he could, Allain three years ago had found the little mutant sleeping near his little brothel house and told the kid that if he stole for him he wouldn't call the cops on him, not that he would've in the first place but he enjoyed using the little mutant to do whatever he wanted. Every time Remy would refuse he'd get beaten or worse locked in a room for days on end with no food and sometimes a visit from a stranger.

XxXxX

Henri and Jean-Luc searched the streets for the youngest LeBeau for well over an hour, "Damnit he promised me he wouldn't run…" Jean-Luc sighed.

"REMY…" Henry yelled out, "Well he seemed pretty upset…maybe he went to the playground ta cool off…"

"Oui peut-être…come on…" Jean-Luc picked up the pace.

Twelve minutes later, the LeBeau's frowned when they spotted Remy backing away from a man that slowly approached the boy, "Non…I ain't goin back wit you…" Remy cried as he ran off, the man in hot pursuit.

"Nuh-uh dis ain't happenin…" Henri growled as he sprinted towards the man, trampling him to the ground, while Jean-Luc ran towards Remy. "Ya touch mon frère and I'll kill you…" Henri growled as he punched him.

"REMY…NON…" Jean-Luc ran yelling for his son to stop but Remy was so frightened at Allain dat he wasn't listening as he rushed to cross the street to get away from the man.

Running across the street Remy didn't see or hear the car as the driver hit the brakes, the driver tried to stop in time but unfortunately it was too late as Remy landed hard on the pavement.

"NON,NON,NON…" Jean-Luc cried as he kneeled down beside his unconscious son.

Henri seeing his brother was lying on the ground, punched the man again then stood and kicked him in the ribs, and took out his cell phone to call an ambulance as well as a few guild members to come pick up the unconscious Allain, to be dealt with later. Henri then rushed over to his father.

The man driving the car stumbled out, "He just rushed out in front of me…Oh mon dieu…"

Wanting the man to get the hell away from him, Jean-Luc screamed for Henri as he looked over Remy, without touching the youngest LeBeau, ignoring the driver's rants.

"M'SIEU…BACK OFF…" Henri growled a few tears rolling down his cheeks and slowly kneeled down resting two fingers on Remy's neck, breathing a small sigh of relief, "He's still alive père…I just called an ambulance dey on their way…dat bastard's out cold, a few of da boys are comin' ta pick him up…"

Jean-Luc was going out of his mind as the minutes quickly passed by, hearing sirens he leaned down and whispered something in Remy's ear, Henri helped his father to his feet to let the paramedics tend to his brother, a policemen arrived and asked them a few questions Jean-Luc went into a panic as the ambulance quickly left with Remy, "M'sieu please I need ta get my father to the hospital…I'll answer any questions ya have there, please…here's my card…" Henri grabbed his father and walked him to a car waiting for them at the side of the road, Henri looked at the thief behind the wheel, "Hospital now…" he ordered then watched as his father rested his head in his hands and tried to calm down.

XxXxX

Three hours later

Jean-Luc held his head in his hand, taking slow deep breaths and trying to hold back his tears, glancing up at Remy who wore a neck brace, and had a breathing tube down his throat a cast on his right arm, his face and body were covered in bruises, Jean-Luc stared at his son's chest as it slowly rose, suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry softly.

Jascinte froze at the door as she heard the man, she couldn't help but think this was all her fault, slowly peeking in the room her eyes began to tear up as she saw Jean-Luc's back and shoulders shake violently in trying to stop himself from crying.

Jascinte jumped when she heard someone speak to her it was Henri, he gently pushed her aside and glanced in the room, then closed the door and looked to her, "What ya doing here?" he asked softly.

Jascinte shook her head a little, she could tell that Henri had been crying as well his eyes were red and she could see a few tear streaks on his cheeks. "Oh I don' know…he's just a boy…" She frowned "I'm sorry I'm rambling is dere anyting I can do?"

"Not really père's gonna stay wit Remy for awhile, at least until he's stable…"

"How's Mattie handlin' it?"

"Oh she's crying in Mercy's arms right now…don know why everyting has ta happen to dat chile…"

Jascinte looked at him a bit confused, "What do ya mean?"

"Ah it's nothing ya wanna hear…" Henri whispered as he looked to the door, then glanced back at the woman beside him, "Ya look beat maybe ya need un café non?"

Jascinte smiled as she bowed her head, "I can't help thinking this be my fault…"

She whispered.

"How can dis be your fault?"

"The boy saw your father kiss me…maybe he thought that I was gonna take his père away from him…we had a small talk after and he was awfully angry when he rushed out of the house…Ah nevah mind I'm just talking crazy…" she breathed and took a few steps back and watched as Henri was about to enter Remy's room. "Ey what happened to da man ya had brought in?"

Henri turned to her, "Nothin happened yet he still unconscious…" he answered and entered the room, walking over to his father he leaned down resting his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around Jean-Luc's chest, his left grasping his father's left shoulder, "He be alright papa…he a tough one non?"

Jean-Luc snorted as he laid a hand on Henri's, "Can't take dis waiting…just want him ta open his eyes…" he breathed.

XxXxX

Two days had passed and Remy was deemed stable, although now he had slipped into a coma, Mattie was by his side at the moment caressing his left hand and humming him a lullaby, while Henri was driving his father home to get a few hours sleep, "What ya find out?" Jean-Luc drawled as he leaned his head against the window.

"Bout what?" Henri knew what he was talking about but didn't want his father in a vengeful mood, he wanted him to go to bed, to rest for awhile, to clear his head.

Jean-Luc frowned as he turned to his son, "Da man chasin aftah ya brother, what ya find out?" he asked in a warning tone.

Henri sighed as he pulled over, parked the car, turned off the engine and looked to his father.

XxX Flashback XxX

Allain looked around he was in a sealed round room, eight people with hoods surrounded him. Henri approached the man, "Why ya chasin da boy?"

"Who are ya?" Allain growled.

Henri backhanded the man, "Answer my question, why'd ya chase him?"

"Because he belongs ta me…" Allain spit on the floor, "Dat little kid can make me a lot of money on one of his good days an…"

Henri had heard enough as he kneed the man and punched him in the face. "Ya touch him?"

Allain smirked, "What do ya care, he's just a bastard mutant dat no one wants…"

"He's a bébé…how could ya…" Henri was now seething with rage as he hit him again, took off his hood and spit on the man, then kicked him, Henri looked to one of the men surrounding the room, "Get rid of im…don't care how ya do it get im out of my sight…" he then turned to Allain who had a horrified look on his face as he looked around seeing the men take off their hoods evil grins on their lips, "Ya not gonna hurt anyone evah again…" he hissed as he left the room.

One of the men approached Henri, "We square now ya hear…"

"I hear…" Henri answered watching as the Assassins took hold of Allain and dragged him off screaming. Several years ago Henri was out on a mission when he came across one of Marius Boudreaux's Assassins and had apparently saved his life.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Jean-Luc frowned as he looked in front of him he suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought of that man touching his son. He took a deep breath, and nodded his head, "Take us home Henri…" he whispered leaning his head back.

XxXxX

Two weeks had passed and Remy was still unconscious, Jean-Luc walked down the hall an old book in hand he grinned as he entered Remy's room a nurse was changing the IV bags, "Ah ya look bettah today petite…" he whispered as he approached the bed leaned down kissed his forehead and running his fingers through his boy's hair. Looking up to the nurse, "Any change today?" he asked the nurse slowly shook her head no as she checked the monitors. Jean-Luc sighed as he sat on one of the stools and rested his chin on the bed beside Remy's head, "Please open ya eyes…" he whispered and kissed his cheek. "I'll let ya stay up as late as ya want…" he smirked in trying to coax the little red head to wake up.

An hour later, a woman walked down the same hallway a hot cup of coffee in hand,

Spotting the open door she peeked in the room as she heard a voice, Jean-Luc was sitting in a chair his thumb caressing his son's right hand, a book lay before him Jean-Luc was reading aloud and stopped when he noticed Jascinte at the door. "How is he?" she asked with a small smile.

Jean-Luc sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair, "Hasn't woken up yet…an it's drivin me crazy…" he groaned.

Jascinte gave a small smile as she approached and handed him the coffee, "Here…tink you need this more dan I do."

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, as he took the handed cup. "Merci Jascinte…" he whispered sipping at the coffee.

"You seem very tired Jean…When was da last time ya had a decent night's sleep?"

"Oh three days ago, when Tante drugged mon café…" he sighed looking at the cup, "Ya didn't drug dis did ya?"

"Well that was awfully nice of her…" Jascinte chuckled softly as she shook her head no to his last question. Jean-Luc sighed as he leaned his head back, "Are ya alright?" she asked.

Jean-Luc looked at her, "My boy got hit by a car, and has been in a coma for da last few weeks…Course I not alright…" he groaned, "I be a wreck…" he whispered, "Don know what I'd do if I lost my Remy…" he breathed.

"Hey…last I heard he was a LeBeau…biggest pain in the ass that ain't afraid of nothing…he a strong one…" she smiled laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jean-Luc chuckled this was the first time he had laughed since the incident, now feeling a bit better he and Jascinte talked for over an hour, when a few nurses entered wanting to talk to the eldest LeBeau, Jascinte excused herself placing a small kiss on Jean-Luc's cheek she then left the hospital.

XxXxX

The next day

Slowly opening his eyes, Remy moaned out as he tried to move his head, not being able to he began to panic and tried to scream but found that he couldn't since he had something stuck in his throat, recognizing where he was he struggled but found that every time he moved he felt pain, tears streamed down his cheeks as he was so scared.

Jean-Luc and Mattie walked into the pediatrics wing of the hospital where Remy was kept, hearing monitors beeping at the nurse's station and seeing three nurses running into his son's room Jean-Luc looked to Mattie and rushed in, his eyes widened as he saw Remy try to fight his way free. "Mon dieu…" he whispered as he gently pushed his way through the nurses, "Non, non, stop…" he hissed glaring at the nurses telling them to back off.

"Sir you shouldn't be in here…" a nurse warned, as she filled a syringe with something to try and calm the patient.

"I SAID STOP…" he yelled getting their attention, then looked to Remy who was crying and had an arm stretched out wanting his father near him. Jean-Luc hurried beside the bed and leaned over his son gently hugging him close as the boy whimpered and slowly calmed down. "Shhh…bout time ya woke up…" Jean-Luc whispered running his thumb on Remy's cheeks wiping at the tears, "Calm down petite ya alright…" he whispered.

Remy clutched at his father and tried to pull the tube out of his mouth, "Non non don' touch dat it has ta stay dere for a little while…" he whispered feeling tears stream down his cheeks as he looked at his son's eyes.

Tante entered the room and began yelling at the nurses, "What's wrong wit you scaring da chile like dat…back away…" she growled shooing them away from the bed. The nurses all glared at the old woman and began protesting, Tante quickly shushed them. The nurses all looked at the boy as he now seemed calm, the nurses all rolled their eyes and continued checking the monitors, one of the nurses left the room to get the doctor.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath as he held his son tightly and kissed the top of his head. Remy was so confused as his eyes darted around the room what was he doing in a hospital.

XxXxX

A few days later Henri smirked as he entered Remy's room, the eight year old was fast asleep in his father's arms as he was being rocked in a rocking chair. "How's he doin' today?" Henri whispered sitting beside his father who held his little boy tightly.

Jean-Luc took a breath as he kissed Remy on top of his head, "Bettah…" he whispered in turn.

Henri smirked as he lifted the blanket to cover Remy's shoulders and placed Remy's favorite bear in his arms, he then looked to his father, "How you doin'?"

"Well…" he smirked, "Haven't cried in da last few hours so I should be alright…" he chuckled.

"Told ya he a tough one père…"

"Dat he is…" Jean-Luc whispered closing his eyes for a moment resting his right cheek on top of his son's head.

Remy slowly opened his eyes, "Papa…" he moaned.

"Hey you…" Henri smirked placing his hand on his brother's right cheek.

"What's da matter petite ya in any pain?" Jean-Luc asked brushing Remy's hair away from his eyes.

"Wanna go home…" he croaked.

"We will soon…" he assured, "Ya still a bit sick we wanna make sure ya gon be alright when ya come back home…" he whispered, running his hand on the boy's back to try and calm him.

XxXxX

A month later the LeBeau's were celebrating Remy as he arrived home today, Jean-Luc chuckled as he grasped him by the hand and taking one of his big old coats from the closet he then draped it over Remy, "Come on let's get us some fresh air…" he spoke up buttoning the buttons on the coat, then reached in the closet to put one on himself, taking Remy by the hand he led his son outside on the patio and sat him down beside him on the bench, "Happy ta be home?" he asked.

Remy leaned against him and nodded his head, "Now Remy I'm gonna ask ya a question and I want ya ta give me an honest answer alright?" Remy looked up curiously and slowly nodded, "Alright…" Jean-Luc sighed, "Ya remember da night of da accident?"

Remy looked down, "Oui…un p'tit peu…" he whispered.

Jean-Luc leaned down wrapping an arm around the boy and placed his mouth at his ear, "Good…now I want ya ta tell me why did ya run out of da house…was it cause ya saw me kiss Jascinte?"

Remy frowned a bit as he thought for a moment, "Non…"

"Den why?"

"She askin me stupid questions…"

"She just curious…what kind o questions did she ask?"

"Wanted ta know where I used ta live and how ya find me…wanted ta tell her ta stuff it where da sun don' shine but knew I'd get in trouble if I said dat so I went to da swings…"

Jean-Luc frowned as he hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry petite…" he whispered resting his cheek on top of his head, "Last ting I ever want is ta hurt ya…" he breathed, apparently he'd have to have a talk with Jascinte next time he'd see her.

Remy looked up a bit worried at the sound of his father's voice, "But I'm alright now…an-an I'm getting better…" he assured.

Jean-Luc gave his son a tiny smile as he held him tighter, "I know ya are…" he whispered, lifting Remy into his arms to sit in his lap, Remy yawned as he leaned his head against his father's shoulder and watched as the cars passed down the street.

Jean-Luc looked down at his little one and ran his hand through the boy's hair, this was the second time he had nearly lost him and he vowed to himself that there wouldn't be a third.

A tiny smile graced his lips as he slowly stood up with Remy in his arms, seeing as he was about to pass out he slowly entered the house and made his way upstairs ignoring the argument in the kitchen as Mercy scolded her husband yet again as he continued to tease her, closing the door to Remy's room behind him Jean-Luc carefully took off the coat and tucked his son in bed, pulling up the covers to his chin he lay down beside him and watched as he slept.

A thought suddenly popped in his head, "Hn we gonna have ta up da training a bit when ya get bettah petite…" he whispered kissing the boy's forehead, "Ya gonna be a master thief remember…" he smirked resting his forehead against his own and closed his eyes as he followed his youngest in dreamland. As father dreamed of his son becoming a master thief, Remy dreamed of fourteen year olds hanging from the trees by their feet while the clever little thief and his red haired cousin threw mud and rotten eggs at them.

The End…thanks for the reviews:)


End file.
